Ivy Edwards and the Everlasting Light
by NekoChan-1995
Summary: Ivy Edwards is the first American to ever attend Hogwarts and there are some, like Kerri Douglas, who don't like it. But there are others, like Mark and Peter Drake, who are more than willing to give her a chance. Then there's the rumor of the "Everlasting Light" somewhere within Hogwarts. What could it be? And who else is after it? Series rating might go to M later as it continues
1. The Little Sister

**I couldn't bring myself to use the amazing characters, Dumbledore, Hagrid, or Snape because I know I can't portray them the same way J.K. Rowling did, so there's a new headmaster, potions master and caretaker. I am using most of the other characters. This is the world that exists after the seventh book, so Weasleys and Potters might be mentioned later. Enjoy.**

Ivy Scarlet Edwards was different from the rest of her family members. While her five brothers were perfectly normal, she'd always felt that she didn't quite fit in. For one, all of her brothers looked like their father, tall and muscular with brown hair and brown eyes, while she looked like their mother, with long, wavy auburn hair and large gray eyes. Then, there was how strange things always seemed to happen to her. Whenever she was in trouble, something extraordinary always seemed to happen and she managed to get away. But, the one thing that she felt separated her from her family the most was that she seemed to be able to communicate with all kinds of animals easily. No matter what kind of animal it was, Ivy could speak to them with a little bit of effort.

During the week before her eleventh birthday, she noticed her brothers were starting to act weird. Ivy found herself pretending not to notice, even though she knew that they always threw her small birthday party with presents that she always loved. She was five years younger than her youngest brother, Joseph, so the five of them had raised her after their parents died in a car crash and even though she felt like she didn't fit in, she certainly felt love.

On her birthday, she woke up to five male voices singing her happy birthday. When she got up, she was hugged by all of them. "Thanks!"

"Of course!" her eldest brother, Matthew, who was twenty-one, grinned. "You're our precious sister! By the way, there's an owl in the kitchen with a letter for you."

"That's weird." Ivy frowned.

"No. The weird part is the man in the kitchen wearing robes who wants to talk to you." Cal, the third oldest shrugged. "He wouldn't tell us what's going on."

"Alright." Ivy shrugged. "I'll go talk to him."

"We'll be with you just in case he's really weird." Joseph told her.

Ivy nodded and walked into the kitchen with her brothers. She smiled when she saw her small pile of presents, two from each of her brothers. Then, she looked at the man sitting at the dining room table. He was tall and thin with pale blonde hair and a thick mustache. But the weird part about him was that he was wearing navy blue robes.

"Hello, Ivy. My name is Professor Archibald Prewett. Why don't you read your letter?" he gestured to the owl, who Ivy hadn't looked at yet.

Ivy smiled at the owl. "Is that a Eurasian Eagle Owl? She's a female right?" she took the letter out of the owl's beak and the owl chirped, letting Ivy know she was right on both counts, before she perched on Ivy's shoulder and playfully nipped at her hair. "You're beautiful." she opened the letter, which was extremely thick, and pulled out the first page of parchment.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Archibald Prewett (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ivy Edwards,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"What's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Ivy asked, a little confused. "Is this a joke?"

"It's no joke, my dear. I am the headmaster and I am here to tell you that you are a witch as well as wish you a happy birthday." Professor Prewitt smiled.

"Are my brothers wizards then?" Ivy asked.

"I'm afraid not." Professor Prewitt shook his head. "Your mother was a witch, even though she didn't tell your father."

"So, they can't come too?" Ivy didn't like the sound of that.

"It's okay, Ivy!" George, her second eldest brother, smiled. "School doesn't start until September first. That's a whole month away."

"Besides, it's cool that you're a witch." Victor, the fourth oldest, told her. "It makes you even more special to us."

Ivy frowned and looked at them. "Are you sure you guys are okay with it?"

Matthew hugged her. "Of course. You're going to learn so much more than we could ever teach you. And you get to get away from the other girls at school that are always mean to you."

Professor Prewitt smiled. "Well, there you go. The second page will have your list of school supplies and some of the school rules."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Ivy read through it. "But we don't have an owl, cat, or toad."

"Don't worry." Professor Prewitt told her. "You can have her. She really likes you. She wouldn't let anyone else name her or anything. You're the only one she's ever really liked."

"Really? What should I name her?" Ivy was excited, even though the seven pound owl was really starting to hurt her shoulder.

"How about Helia? That sounds like a witch name, doesn't it?" Joseph asked. The owl hooted happily and flew over to perch on his shoulder.

"She definitely likes it." Ivy smiled.

"She'll deliver letters for you so that you can stay in contact." Professor Prewitt explained. "I know she'll do a good job for you. She's also very strong, so she can take care of larger packages as well."

"I just have a few questions." Cal spoke up.

"Of course." Professor Prewitt nodded.

"How are we going to get all of her supplies? There's nothing like that around here." Cal was looking at the list of supplies.

"I'll come back tomorrow and take her to Diagon Alley. Your mother left you all a very large inheritance in the wizarding world and that will help you pay for everything you need." Professor Prewitt told him.

"Is there anyway we can see her on the weekend?" Cal asked. "She is our precious little sister."

"Unfortunately, no. Hogwarts is not only in England, but at a top secret location." Professor Prewitt told them. "Ivy is the first American that has been accepted."

Cal frowned. "Who's gonna look after her without us around?"

"I will." Professor Prewitt smiled. "I know it'll be tough for you, since the six of you have never spent any time apart since your parents died, but Helia will help." Helia hooted her agreement. "And I'll send you guys weekly updates on how she's doing in school."

"Well, I feel better about the whole thing." Cal grinned.

"So do I." Matthew nodded. "We'll even see you off."

Ivy smiled. The whole thing was still amazing and a little unbelievable to her, but she felt better about it.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Sorry I skipped Diagon Alley. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write it, so I skipped it.**

Of all the eyes looking at the brilliant red and gold train on September first, none were more apprehensive than the large gray pair belonging to Ivy Edwards. She was wishing that all of her brothers could have been there, but they couldn't afford a ticket to London for all six of them. She was clutching a satchel of books close to her chest as she attempted to move her trolley cart, which carried a trunk that was full books, a cauldron, and Helia, at the same time.

"Would you like some help with that?" a tall boy with black hair and bright blue eyes asked.

"You see, our stuff is already on the train and we're willing to help you." an identical boy stated.

Ivy looked at them both, a little nervous. "Sure. Thanks a lot."

"No problem." the first one grinned. "My name is Peter Drake and this is my twin brother Mark."

Mark took her trolley and helped her unload it. "What's your name?"

"Ivy Edwards." Ivy smiled.

"Your owl is really cool by the way. I've never seen a Eurasian Eagle owl this close before. I've never even seen one in person. They're the biggest owls in the world. Where did you get her?" Mark asked, looking at Helia.

"She delivered my acceptance letter and I was allowed to keep her." Ivy told him.

"Cool." Mark grinned. "We have kittens on board. We wanted owls at first, but then we saw them and could resist."

"Mark really loves animals." Peter explained. "Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah." Ivy nodded. "I was really surprised I got a letter from Hogwarts. None of my brothers are wizards, but apparently our mother was a witch and I got the magic."

"Where are your brothers?" Mark asked.

"Well, we couldn't afford six tickets from the Tuscon airport to London, so they had to stay back in the states." Ivy explained.

"Cool." Peter grinned. "You must be the first American to go to Hogwarts."

"Some might say that means the school's reputation is going downhill because of it." a tall girl with long brown hair and a pinched face sneered. "My parents almost stopped me from coming, but then I told them I wanted to see you for myself. Looks like we don't have anything to worry about."

Helia hooted angrily, complaining about the insult to her mistress, and Ivy looked at her rather than the pinched face girl. "I know, Helia, but I'm used to it."

"That's just sad." pinched face girl chuckled. "Talking to birds." she wandered off.

Ivy tried to ignore her as Helia demanded to be let out of her cage. "Hush, Helia. I'm not letting you out."

"Can you understand her?" Mark asked.

Ivy looked at him. "You can't? I thought maybe that was a witch and wizard thing?"

Mark and Peter shook their heads and spoke at the same time. "Nope."

"Didn't your mom tell you?" Peter asked.

Ivy shook her head. "My parents died in a car crash when I was three. She never told anyone she was a witch. My brothers raised me. This is actually the first time we've ever been apart for more than a school day."

Peter and Mark looked at each other before looking back at her and Peter spoke. "We're going to be your surrogate brothers. Come on. Let's get on the train."

Ivy grinned and went with them. She followed them to their compartment and saw two little gray kittens playing with each other. "Those are the two cutest kittens I've ever seen. I've always wanted a cat, but Cal is really allergic so we couldn't have one."

"Yeah. The one with the white foot is Cindy and the other one is her brother Soot." Mark told her. "Their twelve weeks old."

"We can bring them both since we're saying that one of them is mine, but in actuality, their both Mark's." Peter explained as they put their trunks in the overhead compartment. "He's the one that really loves animals. I just like them."

Ivy chuckled as she listened to the kittens growl insults. "As long as you don't split them up. It would be mean. They love each other."

"You know what they're saying?" Mark asked.

"Not actual words, really. Just the gist of it." Ivy told him. "I can only talk to them sometimes though. It just takes a lot of concentration."

"What are your brothers like?" Peter asked after a few minutes of Mark and Ivy playing with the kittens.

Ivy moved into the seat and let Helia out of the cage. Helia hooted softly and stayed with her, ignoring the kittens. "Well, my oldest brother, Matthew, is twenty-one. He's a photographer for our newspaper, but he wants to work for National Geographic one day."

"Our dad works for them." Mark told her. "He's a Muggle too."

"That's so cool." Ivy grinned.

"Yeah. I can give you his number later. He might be able to set up an interview." Peter smiled.

"Really?" Ivy was thrilled. "That would be amazing! He's really good! I can't wait to tell them I met you guys."

"Of course." Mark told her. "What are the rest of your brothers like?"

Ivy smiled. "Well, after Matthew is George. He's a little more introverted. He just turned twenty a couple weeks ago. He's a reporter for the paper, but he's also going to college to become a publisher and start his own company. Then there's Cal. He's the one that's most attached to me, to be honest. He just turned eighteen and he's starting college next week. He wants to be a teacher. He's the first one who held me other than my mom after I was born. After him is Victor. He graduates high school in the spring. He doesn't know what he wants to do yet. And then there's Joseph. He's sixteen. He doesn't know what he wants to do either, but he gives his all in everything."

"They all sound great." Peter grinned.

"They really are." Ivy told them. "What's your family like?"

"Well, our dad's a Muggle. He was really surprised when he found out about Mom, but he's okay with it. He says it's really cool." Mark told her.

"We also have an older brother. He's a second year. We brought his trunk in here while he was talking to some of his friends, so you'll get to meet him." Peter added right before the compartment door slid open, revealing a boy that looked a lot like the twins only taller with bluer eyes.

He came in and sat down next to Ivy, while staring at her. "You must be their new friend. My name is Dominic. I'm the twins' older brother."

"I'm Ivy Edwards. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ivy smiled. Helia hooted softly and swept over to perch on Dominic's shoulder. "That's funny. The only other guys she's ever liked are my older brothers. And even then it was really only Joseph."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Dominic grinned. "She's really heavy."

"Eurasian Eagle owl. Seven pound beauty with a five and a half foot wingspan. Stands at about two and a half feet tall." Ivy told him, smiling as Helia played with his messy hair. "Her name is Helia."

"You're an animal lover like Mark, aren't you?" Dominic raised an eyebrow.

Ivy nodded. "Yep."

"You're the girl Kerri Douglas was complaining about. You were talking Helia outside the train, weren't you?" Dominic asked.

Ivy blushed. "Yeah. I can understand what animals are saying."

"That's really cool." Dominic grinned.

Ivy smiled. "Thanks."

"When is she going to stop playing with my hair?" Dominic pointed at Helia. "I gotta go."

"Helia, come here. Dominic wants to leave." Ivy held out her arm and Helia swept over to perch on her arm. "There you go. It was nice to meet you."

"Same here." Dominic grinned and left.

"He seems nice." Ivy told the twins.

Peter smirked. "He won't talk to you in school. He only talks to his friends. He always ignores us when they come over."

Mark nodded. "It's unfortunate, but true."

Ivy frowned. "That doesn't seem fair."

Peter shrugged. "It's just the way he is. Haven't any of your brothers ever ignored you when they had friends over?"

"My brothers have never ignored me. All of their friends love me too." Ivy told them. "You guys are the first friends I've ever had that are my age."

The compartment door slid open before the twins could say anything. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"Sure!" the twins burst into grins. "Do you want anything, Ivy?"

"No thanks." Ivy picked up her satchel, which she had set on the floor earlier. "Cal made me some lunch for today and I promised him I'd eat it."

The woman with the trolley left after the twins bought some of everything. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Mark asked.

Ivy pulled out her sandwiches and a thermos full of apple juice. "Maybe after."

Twenty minutes later, she'd only eaten one of her sandwiches and was enjoying some chocolate frogs. She had a small deck of cards already and was watching the kittens play with the discarded boxes. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slid open and Dominic walked in.

"Hey, we're going to be at Hogwarts any minutes. We need to get changed into our robes." he told them. "Which means, Ivy needs to leave while we change."

Ivy sighed. "Alright, but then you guys need to leave while I change." she left the compartment, Helia on her shoulder.

The pinched face girl, already in her robes, walked up to her. "That thing isn't allowed out here."

Helia hissed and puffed up at her, screeching threats. The girl backed up a step and Ivy chuckled. "She gets offended very easily."

"Make her stop." the girl snapped.

"No." Ivy made no attempt to soothe Helia. "She's a good judge of character and she doesn't like you. Eagle owls, especially Eurasian Eagle owls, can be incredibly vicious."

"Keep that bird away from me!" she shouted. Doors slid open all down the change and Ivy soothed Helia before anyone saw her. Helia chirped softly and gently nibbled on Ivy's ear.

"Kerri, what's wrong?" a guy came out of a compartment.

"She was threatening me with that bird!" Kerri shouted.

Ivy chuckled and Helia clicked her beak. "No I wasn't. Helia is perfectly sweet." Helia cooed softly. "See?"

Dominic slid open the door to their compartment. "We're done changing. What's going on?"

Ivy smiled. "A minor disagreement. You three need out."

The three brothers left the compartment and Ivy went in. She quickly changed into her robes and put Helia back in her cage. "I'll see you later, okay? I still need to write a letter to my brothers to let them know how today went." Helia nibbled her fingers gently and Ivy pulled her wand out of her satchel before shoving the satchel into her trunk. She looked at her wand, still disbelieving. It was eleven inch oak with a core of dragon heartstring and a phoenix feather. Ollivander had told her it was rare for two magical items to be chosen for a wand, but he had made it in the hopes it would chose someone powerful.

"I know you're done changing, so I'm coming in." Peter came in. "I've seen that wand before! It was in Ollivander's shop on display. He said it was the most difficult wand to make and it would choose a powerful witch or wizard."

"Eleven inch oak with a slender handle and a core of dragon heartstring and a phoenix feather. I don't know if I'm powerful enough for it though." Ivy sighed.

"You are, or it wouldn't have chosen you." Mark told her. "Our wands look the same, ten inch cherry with a nice handle, but mine has dragon heartstring and his has unicorn tail."

"The train stopped. Let's go." Dominic told them. "I expect to see you all in Gryffindor."

"Not up to us, but okay." Peter grinned.

Ivy slipped her wand into her robe pocket. "I'm nervous. I've never had a first day of school without my brothers."

"First day is tomorrow. And you have us at Hogwarts." Mark grinned. "Tonight is just a feast."


	3. The Sorting

"First years! First years over here, please!" a woman twice as tall as any Ivy had ever seen before and three times as broad, was shouting as Ivy and the twin climbed off the train.

"That's Marilyn Bailey. She's a half-giant and the old ground-keeper's cousin. She's a really accomplished witch, the ground-keeper, and she teaches Care of Magical Creatures." Peter explained.

Ivy murmured her approval as they followed the large woman into the boats. The three of them ended up in a boat with her and on closer look, Ivy discovered that Marilyn was beautiful with long dark brown hair and green eyes. Her presence in the boat was also comforting, especially after she beat back what looked like a giant squid that came up out of the lake.

"It's a pleasure to meet the three of you. Professor Prewitt as asked me to take good care of you especially, Ivy. Why don't the three of you come have tea with me after you all get settled in? I'll send you a proper invitation." Marilyn smiled before looking to the rest of the boats. "You'll all have your first view of the castle soon!"

Ivy looked up and saw the castle at the top of a cliff. She was amazed even as they stepped out of the boats and waited outside a large wooden door. They waited only a few minutes, but it felt like a much longer time with how nervous Ivy was. When the door opened suddenly, she jumped.

A stern looking woman walked out of the castle. "My name is Professor McGonagall. You will come with me to the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. When I call your name, you will come up to me to be sorted. After your house is decided, you will join the rest of your house at the house table and wait for everyone else to be sorted. There will be no need to talk. Now, follow me."

All of the first years followed Professor McGonagall into a large hall Ivy gasped. Everything was beautiful and there were four tables, full of students. There was another table that was full of teachers. Ivy saw Professor Prewitt at the middle of the table, other professors on each side. There was an empty seat to his right where she assumed Professor McGonagall sat. But the ceiling was what impressed Ivy the most. It looked like the sky outside and there were even clouds moving to block out the stars.

McGonagall pulled out a stool and set an old hat on it. Ivy was so amazed when the hat opened a tear near the brim and started to sing that she couldn't even focus on the words the hat was singing. In utter astonishment, she looked to Peter for confirmation on what was happening.

"That's the Sorting Hat." Peter whispered. "It's what sorts us all into the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

The Sorting Hat stopped singing and McGonagall pulled out a list of names written on a long piece of Parchment and called out the first one. "Adams, Cornelius!"

A scrawny boy with pale blonde hair scurried over and sat on the stool, allowing McGonagall to put the Sorting Hat on his head. It slipped down over his eyes and there was a long moment before the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

McGonagall called out several more names and Carmichael, Abigail became the first Gryffindor girl. When Douglas, Alice, who looked remarkablely like Kerri, was called, the hat barely touched her head when she was pronounced Gryffindor. When Douglas, Kerri was called, the hat screamed Slytherin before it really touched her. The next thing Ivy knew, McGonagall was calling out Drake, Mark. It took a few moments, but Ivy smiled when the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" After him, it was Drake, Peter, and the Sorting Hat pronounced the same thing. The next thing she knew, the name being called was Edwards, Ivy.

She walked over and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and slid down over her eyes. She suddenly heard the voice of the hat in her ear. "You have a great mind, young Ivy. Much love, much intelligence, much bravery, much wits. It makes you very difficult to place. You could do well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Can I go to Gryffindor?" Ivy whispered. "My friends Peter and Mark are there."

"If you're sure." the Sorting Hat murmured before screaming, "GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall took off the Sorting Hat and Ivy saw the entire Gryffindor cheering for her, Peter and Mark more than any others. She ran over and sat between the twins.

"I'm in Gryffindor!" she grinned. "I'm gonna be in classes with you guys. I'm so happy."

"We just have the problem that Alice Douglas is in Gryffindor." Peter stated. "She's Kerri's cousin and is bound to give us hell, even if we're in the same house."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Mark smiled. "We're all here for you, so it's no big deal."

Ivy beamed, cheering with the rest of the table when Hodgkin, Philip and Whitby, Adria also became Gryffindors. "That makes eight new Gryffindors." Dominic stated. "Last year there were only six of us. I'll point them out to you so you know who we all are. That's Adrian Parkin," he pointed to a rather small boy with a pouty face, "Joey Miller," a handsome boy with wavy blonde hair and green eyes, "Mia Derby," a tall girl with long black hair, "Olive Mitchell," a pretty enough girl with blue eyes, "and Serena Bell." a small girl with wide green eyes. "You'll run into us second years a bit more than you'll run into any others, so I figured you should recognize us."

"You're the American girl, right?" a pretty girl nearby asked.

"Yes. My name's Ivy." Ivy smiled.

The girl smiled back. "I'm Irene Palmer, a fourth year. If you need help or anything, just let me know. I think it's pretty cool that you get to come here. I heard Prewitt even fought the American school for you."

"I thought Hogwarts was the only one." Ivy frowned.

"Oh no. There are loads." Peter waved a hand as the Sorting drew to a close. "But we got you, so that makes us the best." Ivy grinned at him as Professor Prewitt stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he opened his arms as if in welcome. "As always, we have a few rules and such, but I'm sure everyone is too hungry to listen, so dig in!"

Before Ivy could question what they could possibly be eating, food appeared on the table. She immediately started filling her plate with all of her favorites, mashed potatoes, steak, and pork chops, and nearly screamed when a transparent head came up from the table. As it was, her fork fell out of her hand and she grabbed Peter's sleeve and yanked on it. Ghostly figures starting coming up from the floors and out of the walls.

"What is it, Ivy?" Peter asked, his mouth full of food.

"G-ghosts." Ivy breathed.

Peter swallowed. "Yeah. There are a lot of ghosts at Hogwarts. Don't worry about it."

The ghost who had come up out of the table turned to her. "I do so apologize for giving you a fright. My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and I am the ghost of Gryfiindor."

Ivy smiled, still a bit shaken up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Nicholas."

Nicholas beamed. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." he bowed slightly and his head fell mostly off to the side, held on by about an inch of sinew. He grumbled something and straightened it out before moving on, leaving Ivy to tug on Peter's sleeve again.

"Are you alright, Ivy?" Peter looked worried.

"His head." Ivy whispered. "It almost came off."

"That's Nearly Headless Nick." Mark stated, joining the conversation. "He was hit fifty times in the neck with a blunt ax. But don't worry, everyone says he's alright."

Ivy looked at him. "But it almost came off."

Mark grinned. "I'm sure we''ll get used to it. Come on. Eat before the food gets cold."

Ivy silently agreed, surprised when the dinner food vanished and was replaced by all kinds of desserts. She grabbed as many types of cookies and cakes as she could, tasting them all before deciding that her favorite was the pumpkin spice cookie.

When all of the food vanished again, she wasn't as surprised, and Professor Prewitt stood once more. "Once again, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am always delighted to see the new faces as well as the old. We will have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Professor Merton Hawksworth." he gestured to a thin middle-aged man with a receding hairline and a merry smile. "There are also several new rules. No student is allowed out of the common room after nine o' clock." There was a grumble and Professor Prewitt nodded. "I know. It's two hours earlier than before, but this is a new security measure. Students are also reminded that they may not leave the castle after dark unless they are accompanied by a staff member. Now, Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that all items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are banned. For a full list, look on his office door. I also wish to remind you to stay out of the Forbidden Forest. The consequences of getting lost inside are too terrible to discuss right after a lovely meal. Now, off to bed with you lot."

"Alright, first-years follow me." a tall, muscular, boy with a badge that had the letter P on it stood up.

"That's Brady Spinnet. He's a fifth year and a prefect." Dominic told them. "He'll lead you to the Gryffindor tower and your dormitories."

Ivy and the twins followed Brady Spinnet to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. Brady stood in front of her and stated, "Dog breath." and the portrait swung open, revealing a hole in the wall. "This is the Gryffindor common room. You can only enter with the proper password, so make sure you remember it. The girls' dormitory is up that tower and the boys' dormitory is up that one. First-years will be together, so it's best to get along. Now, off to bed with the lot of you."

Ivy looked over at Peter and Mark. "Well, good night."

"Good night." Peter grinned.

"See you down here in the morning?" Mark asked.

"Of course." Ivy grinned before walking up the stairs into the girls' dormitory. She looked around, in awe. It was a circular room with four large beds. Ivy saw that hers was farthest from the door, where all of her stuff was piled up next to it. She climbed in and pulled some parchment and a quill out of her trunk. She started writing a letter to her brothers about everything that had happened that day.

_Dear Matthew, George, Cal, Victor, and Joseph_

_ I've had a pretty eventful trip. Once I got to the train station and figured out where I was supposed to go, I met two new friends. They're twin brothers named Peter and Mark. They're really nice. Mark loves animals just as much as I do, but he can't talk to them. It seems like I'm the only one who can. Peter is more into reading and learning than he is animals, but I think he likes them almost as much as we do. I also met their older brother, Dominic. He seems nice and has introduced us to some of the second years._

_ Today we got sorted into houses before a feast to celebrate the new year. There are four in all, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for those brave at heart. I guess that means all of us in are supposedly braver than everyone else, but I'm sure I'll figure out what it really means later on. Ravenclaw is for those who are quick-witted and bright. I was almost put in that house, but then the Sorting Hat, who sorts all of us, put me in Gryffindor with the twins. I didn't find out much about Hufflepuff, but from what I heard it seems to be for those who aren't easily separated into the other houses. Slytherin is for the ambitious that win with whatever means necessary. It doesn't seem like a very friendly house._

_ Tomorrow is the first day of school and also when we get our schedules. From what I heard from the other students, we have some classes with just our house and some with other houses. I hope I get along with everyone here better than I get along with people at home. Hope you write back soon._

_ All my love,_

_ Ivy_

"Are you going to put that light out anytime soon?" one of the other girls, Abigail Carmichael, demanded. "It's late and we have school tomorrow."

"Sorry." Ivy put away the finished letter and blew out the candle. She laid down on the bed and tried to get comfortable. It was difficult, since she wasn't used to the bed and she was nervous about the next day. She also wasn't sure the other students liked her all that much. She was used to not being liked, because she was different from others at home, but she'd been hoping that since everyone at the school was either a witch or wizard that she'd at least fit in more. Unfortunately, her American status seemed to be taking away from that.

Sighing, she rolled over on her side and slowly drifted off.

XxXxX

The next morning, Ivy woke up with a start just before sunrise to a tapping on the window next to her bed. She looked and saw that it was Helia, trying to get in. Ivy opened the window and the owl flew in, cooing her greeting softly.

"Hello to you too." Ivy smiled. "Did you make friends in the school owlery?" Helia chirped softly and hooted. "I see. Well, I'll see if Professor McGonagall will let you stay in here with me, as long as you don't make a mess. When you poop, you'll have to be outside." Helia chirped her agreement and Ivy chuckled. "What do you say we get changed and go down to the common room. We can spend some time together before I ask you to deliver my letter to my brothers." Helia cooed and nibbled at Ivy's ear.

Ivy walked down into the common room and saw Dominic already there, occupying one of the big red chairs. He glanced up from his book and frowned. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question, but I see that you're reading." Ivy shrugged. "Helia and I wanted to spend some time together and I didn't want to wake the other girls. They already got mad at me for writing a letter last night."

"Not getting along, then?" Dominic asked.

"I'm used to it. I wasn't liked much in school at home either." Ivy shrugged.

"Why not?" Dominic raised an eyebrow. "You seem like a nice enough person."

Ivy smiled and stroked Helia's feathers. "Jealousy, I think. I have five brothers that care more about me than their siblings care about them. That and I've always been a bit different."

"Well, everyone's different here, so it shouldn't matter much." Dominic stated.

"Yes, but I'm the only American." Ivy told him. "Not many people like that, even though my mom was British."

Dominic nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that too. The Slytherins will give you the most trouble."

"I can handle it." Ivy shrugged. "Like I aid, I'm used to it."


End file.
